IProm
by badserenity
Summary: When Prom comes around things start to change, in a good or bad. What happens to the trio when things come all out for prom?
1. IHate Prom

**A/N- So this is my first FanFic! I Hope you like it!**

"Oh my God! I can't believe prom is in a month!" Carly squealed. Sam rolled her blue eyes.

"Blah." Sam said with a mouth full of bacon. Carly put her hands on her tiny hips.

"How can you not be excited for prom? It's every girls dream!" Carly clapped. Sam gave her a blank stare and said "I rather claw my eyes out with forks, jump off a cliff, and starve to death before I have a glint of excitement." Carly rolls her brown eyes and went on Debs Prom Dress website. Suddenly a high-tech nerd barges through the door.

"Hola Carlotta," Freddie smiles. He looked over at the couch,

"Demon." Sam gave Freddie the death glare she is famous for. Freddie quickly walks over to Carly.

"What are you looking at?" Freddie asks Carly.

She grins, "Prom dresses!"

Sam groans. "Kill me now." Sam gets up and walks over to the door "I'll be back," and left in a flash, leaving Freddie and Carly alone.

"Sooo, do you have a prom date?" Freddie asks.

Carly stiffens, "Ah, noo,"

Freddie grins "Would you like to go wi-"

"No." Carly cuts him off. Freddie shrugs "Okayyyy,"

"What about this one! It's a black knee-length with a purple bow around the waist!" Carly asks to nobody.

"It's… nice." Freddie suddenly gets bored. Carly signs "I need Melanie." Freddie yawns and goes over and lies on the couch.

"At least you know she's finally real." Carly giggles.

"Ya, ya, ya, I knew it all along," Freddie turns on Girly Cow. Carly laughs and looks over at Freddie "Ya right! You were all like 'Oh hi SAM' or 'It's weird that Sam and Melanie are never in the same spot at the same time'" Carly does her best impression of Freddie. Freddie's face turns red. "It was just to keep you guys happy."

"Oh ya sure, that's why you almost had a heart attack when you saw Melanie and Sam at the Groovy Smoothie." Carly retorted.

"_Anyways,_ who do you think you're going to prom with?" Freddie rolls his eyes.

"Well, I'm hoping for maybe Brad, he's so nice and cute," Carly signs.

Freddie's POV

Oh yes the Bradster. The same Brad that Carly and I thought the blonde headed demon was in love with. At the school lock in Carly tried to hook her up with him. So when she denied it and her and Carly argued, I went to go find Sam and have a one-on-one with her…

-flash back-

**Me**: _[pops head out of door]_ Yo yo.

**Sam**: _[sitting on the stairs]_ Carly sent you to find me?

**Me**: Nope.

**Sam**:Oh so you don't know we had a little argument?

**Me**: She told me about your little argument. I just said she didn't tell me to come find you.

**Sam**: Good.

**Me**: But Carly's right.

**Sam**: _[groans loudly]_

**Me**: Groan all you want!

**Sam:** I don't care what your stupid PearPad app says about me being in love! I'm not into Brad like that...

**Me**: Lately, everytime I tell you that Brad and I are doing something together, you wanna come hang with us!

**Sam**: And that means I'm in love with him?

**Me:** Well you hate _me_!

**Sam**: I never said I hate you.

**Me**: Yeah you have! -like over 900 times! I still have the birthday card you gave me that says 'Happy Birthday I hate you!"-"Hate, Sam"!

**Sam**:Just leeeave!

**Me:**Fine I'll leeeave!

**Me**: But before I go-

**Sam**: _[Jumps up, heading towards Freddie] _That's it! Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face!

**Me**: You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want! But Carly's still right! Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. 'Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way! But you never know what might happen if you don't-

**Sam:** _[Grabs my shoulders and kisses me]_

**Me**: Whu- I-

**Sam**: Sorry...

**Me**: It's cool.

**Sam: **I did that to shut you up. Don't think much of it.

**Me:** Don't think much of it? You kissed me!

**Sam: **Well I needed to shut you up somehow! And I hanged out with you and Brad so I can see if he liked Carly. I knew she liked him and so I wanted to see if he liked her!

**Me: **You KISSED me!

**Sam: **Look Benson, I kissed you to shut you up! Get that through you thick brainy head of yours!** (A/N I really hope it doesn't happen like that! It just goes with the story... Seddie FTW!)**

So I just went with the flow. Didn't let it go any further. That was only two weeks ago, and when Carly almost had a panic attack by seeing the kiss through the window Sam explained what she explained to me. 'To shut me up.' Carly had doubt in her eyes.

"He's a cool kid." Which was true, I finally responded to Carly going away from my thoughts. The three of us went on like nothing ever happened. Sam and I still hate each other like always, they both think I love Carly, we all do our webcast ICarly. Nothing new.

"Who are you going to ask that is not named Carly?" She asks. Hmm, I never really thought about that. I just thought about Carly. My best friend, my "girl of my dreams" …to be honest my mega crush has faded since the last time we dated (When I saved her form the taco truck). I mean don't get me wrong if she asked me out I would say yes in a flash. But I just don't go head over heels for her anymore. I asked her to prom because really who else is there? Sam? Ha that makes me even laugh.

"I don't know, maybe Wend-" I start,

"She's going with Griffin."

Carly's POV

Griffin. My bad boy, peewee babies loving, ex-boyfriend. I don't care that he's going with Wendy. When he asked her, Wendy, the kind friend she is, asked me if she could say yes. I said go for it. At least Brad doesn't like peewee babies (I asked him, he thought they were for little girls, ha! Take that Griffin) Oh Brad. I was so happy Sam doesn't love him. I only tried to hook them up was 'cause I thought Sam loved him. Sam is just weird about guys and I wanted her to be happy, so I just put my feelings a side for her, my best friend. I still don't know why she kissed Freddie though. I mean if she wanted to shut him up she could have done something else then kiss him.

Even after she did that (I was watching from the window) she looked like she was gonna break down and cry. She just snapped after Freddie mudders something and said she did that to shut him up. Maybe she saw how Freddie reacted and thought up a plan or something. Or maybe she did just wanted to shut him up and still hates his guts. Well she doesn't hate his guts. She cares for him and does consider him as a friend, same goes with Freddie.

"Momma's back!" Sam barged through the door with two large smoothies in her hands.

"You went to go get smoothies?" I asked. Oh Sam… never can get full.

"Yes Carls, and I bought one back for you." She handed me over one.

"Ah what about me?" Freddie asks annoyed. Sam looks over, and just laughs, nothing else, just laughs. Freddie rolls his eyes.

Sam's POV

That nub would actually think I would give him a smoothie? Ha who is he kidding himself! Ya so I kissed him, woopie-doo. I only kissed him to shut his-

"OH MY GOSH! I FOUND IT!" Carly squealed. I snap out of my thoughts.

"Found what." I said flatly. I walk over to the couch were the nerdy nub lies. He stares at me and I grab his leg and flip him on the floor. "Oww! Sam?" I ignore him and hop on the couch and drink my smoothie.

"I found the perfect dress! A red strapless, knee-length, beaded on the top, wavy-ish on the bottom! It's so cute!" I roll my eyes. She's such a girl. Fredward got up the floor and sat on the chair glaring at me. Carly runs up stairs screaming and comes down with her purse and jackets, "I NEED TO GO GET THAT DRESS!" and runs rate out the door, screaming down the hallway. "NO RUNNING AND SCREAMING IN MY LOBEY!" Lubert yells so loud even I can hear him. I finally look over forgetting Fredlube is here. Oh great Carly left, leaving me alone with… him. The nub.

**A/N- Tell me if ya like it or not! Thanks yaaa!**


	2. IGet Tied

**A/N- Thank you for the few reviews! Ok so here is the next chapter of IProm!**

**Disclaimer- I don't not own ICarly… if I did Seddie would be happening by now!**

Sam's POV

"So…" Frednub said after a few minutes of me glaring at him, Him and his brown eyes piercing through my head. What the butter is he even thinking about?

"Don't talk to me Benson."

"Don't talk to me Benson." He mimicked. My jaw drops, he did _not_ just do that.

"You're digging your own grave, nub." Fredward laughs, ya go ahead and laugh. Before Carly comes back you're gonna wish you're freak of a mother never gave birth to you. Before he could even move I grabbed him by his shirt collar.

Freddie's POV

"Sooo, who are you gonna ask to prom Puckett?" I ask hanging upside down on one of Spencer's new sculptor of a pole made out of water bottles. Sam can really tie me up fast, I say that was a new record for that demon.

"No one." Sam says while throwing cheese cubs at me.

"No one? Haha, come on get real." I say rate after a cheese cube hit my forehead.

"Ah ya, no one. Prom is lame and a waste of time and money, why does it matter to you?" To be honest I don't really know.

"To see who the un-lucky guy is," I smiled. Sam gave me a look and through another cheese cube at me and I caught it with my mouth eating it, she smiles.

"Good one." See people think Sam and I hate each other. I mean I don't know if you call it hate or what but we have this strange friendship. We fight all the time and make comments but in the end we care for each other and have a close friendship. Nothing more, nothing less.

"What about you Fredluppe? Who's the desperate girl you're taking? Or is it gonna be your cousin?" She throws cheese up in the air and catches it with her mouth. Ah, I think my blood is all going to my brain by hanging upside down.

"Good one. But I don't know, maybe this girl in my chemistry class, Shelby." Sam nods and stares at me with her eyes.

"I guess she seems desperate enough," She smiles. Whoa. Hold the galaxy war action figures. Sam? Smiling? At that? Not by an insult or something?

Sam's POV

Fredward gives me a weird look after I smile. Ya so I smiled? I guess I shouldn't have smiled. Bad Sam, bad. Why would you even smile to that nerd of a nerd? I need ham, and lots of it.

"Sam?"

"What." What does the nerd want now?

"About the kiss..." Ugh! Why can't he just drop it.

"Just drop it!"

Freddie's POV

"No, I can't drop it. You kissed me! And it was for like eleven seconds too!" To be honest I have been trying to avoid this. But it's been two weeks, and I just need to man up. Man, I need a bubble bath. _Not_ tick bath, bubble bath.

"Geeze Benson, did you count in your head or what?"

"No I-" Before I could finish Carly burst through the door with a bag on her arm with the widest grin on her face. Thank goodness. I can man up some other time.

"I'mmmm baaaaaaa-" She looks over at me and stops and shakes her head.

"Saaaaam!" Sam grins,

"He was being annoying!"

"So you had to tie him upside down on Spencer's sculptor?" Carly asks while trying to untie me after putting her bag down.

"Ah duh," Sam rolls her eyes. I can feel the rope get looser,

"Carly be care-" But before I could finish I fall to the ground and suddenly get a major headache when all the blood rushes back to my body.

"Ow! Headache!"

Sam bursts out laughing and Carly helps me up leading me to her kitchen table getting me an aspirin.

"Do you want me to crush it up and put it in your milk?" Carly asks. I roll my eyes,

"Carly I'm seventeen!" She smiles.

"Put it in your fruit cup?"

"Yes please…" I say quietly. Sam bursts out laughing again and I throw her a glare.

"Nyhe!"

"Nyhe!"

Oh yes nothing can beat this friendship. I have Carly my sweet loving friend, and that blonde who I have no words to describe.

Carly's POV

"Ok, ok, ok now do you two want to see my dress? Wait. Freddie you can't see my dress! You're a guy! No, no, no it will ruin everything!"

"Fredweird doesn't count as a guy so I think your good," Sam said with a mouth full of cheese. I didn't know we had cheese…

"Sam just admit you're in love with me already!" Freddie turns to face her. Oh Freddie, wrong move, what made him so brave now anyway?

"I'll admit it when you stop getting tick baths," Sam glares. Freddie then glares back. Man, how do I put up with them!

"Sam when are you getting your dress for prom?" I try changing the subject,

"I'm not going to prom, so therefore I need no dress." She closes her eyes.

"SAM! YOU NEED TO GO TO PROM! PLEAAAASE! I BEG YOU!" Sam eyes go wide open, I race over to the couch and get on my knees. "Plllllleeease!"

"Nooooo," Sam whined. I cannot believe this girl, not wanting to go to prom! Wait… I know just how to get her to budge.

"Please Sam, for me?" I give her my doe eyes and sweet voice. She groans and I knew I got her.

"Finnne, but you're getting the limo, and the limo better have some bacon in it!"

"Yay!" I skip over to Freddie who's eating his fruit cup.

"Now tomorrow at school I want both of you two to look your best!" I smile. They gave me a weird look.

"Why?" They said in unison. I give them a great big smile.

"Because… you're getting dates. Even if it kills you!" They both groan at the same time.

"Prom is in 24 days, 7 hours, and 34 minutes. You need dates!" They looked at me like I was an injured penguin!

"But Carlyyy!" Sam whines,

"No buts." Spencer came racing down the stairs from his room,

"Carlaaaaay! I'm going to Idaho!"

"Idaho?" What in the world does Spencer need in Idaho?

"Ya, I'll be back tomorrow, money is in the toaster bye Sam and Freddie!" Then Spencer was gone, just like that.

"Um…?" Freddie questioned. I rolled my eyes,

"Don't ask me."

Sam turned the T.V to a show called _Celebrities Underwater, _

"Haha, oh Taylor Swift, you look funny underwater." She giggles. Freddie rolls his eyes and I gave a strange look.

"Anyways! Tomorrow, Freddie you are asking Shelby out, and Sam you are asking Travis."

They both whine, unbelievable! You know I'm just trying to do them a favor, I want them to have fun.

"Wait how do you know I was gonna ask Shelby out?" Freddie asks. I look at him,

"I know things," then slowly pick up my prom dress and walk slowly back up the stairs.

(To be honest Sam just texted me it, but Freddie doesn't need to know that!)

"Oh and Sam, since you hand-cuffed Gibby to the flagpole with just his underwear on, you have to help with prom set up!" I smile halfway up the stairs. Sam shoots right up and glares at me.

"No way!"

"Yup, it's either that or you can't graduate." Sam throws herself at the couch and screams in the pillow, and I look at Freddie who's grinning like a fool. Oh those two, when will they ever get along.

**A/N- Hmm Sam texting Carly who Freddie wants to ask to prom? Interesting… and what was Freddie going to say before Carly came through the door? R&R! **


	3. IAsk Out

Carly's POV

"Carly I am not going to do this!" Sam whined. We were at school the next day and like I said before their getting dates if it kills them!

"Sam you're asking Travis out! He's over at his locker now so go!" I push her. She eating a piece of bacon toast (don't ask).

"Wait!"

"What?" Sam yells, I take her bacon toast and she growls at me,

"Give it!"

"Ask Travis to prom first then you can," She glares but goes up to him. I check her outfit, I picked out her clothing, and believe me it took a lot of ham offers to get her to wear a short skirt with black leggings under them, flip flops, and a blue tank top with a short jean jacket.

Sam's POV

I hate this. I want to kill Carly for making me wear this girly yuckness! At least now I'm stocked with ham for a couple of months by Carly's deal. I slowly walk over to Travis, these stupid flip flops hurt! It's like wearing thongs on your feet! Huh, don't think about that Puckett that's the last you want to think about. Travis looks over and smiles at me, he is pretty cute with his dirty blonde hair and his grayish blueish eyes.

"Yo Travis!" Wait, I'm suppose to be 'girly' like Carly told me to be. Oh God I hope I don't puke for doing this,

"I mean, hi Travis," I bat my eyes. Ugh! How does Carly do this?

"Hey Sam, you look" he checks me out what a perve. "Hot today,"

"Ya, ya, anyways," You can do this Puckett. You don't want to go to prom alone and look more pathetic then Fredlumps

"I was wondering..." You know if they wanted to go with mamma, they should pay for it, or just give me the money and stay out of my life. That sounds familiar…

"If you wanted to go to prom with me." I said flatly with no enthusiasm. He smiled and I have to admit for a pervert he had a nice smile.

"Ya sure, sounds cool," Yaaaay, he said yes, im so excited. (Sarcasm much?)

"Yay, cool, whatever, go to Bushwell Plaza at seven, limo will pick us up there bye." Before he could reply I left for my bacon toast, there now no more Carly harassing,

"Sooo?" Carly had her girly grin on her face, I rolled my eyes,

"He said yes, there happy? Now give me my bacon toast!"

She squealed, ugh, "Yay! Now it's Freddie's turn!" She handed me my bacon toast, haha, Freddie is in for a fun time.

Freddie's POV

I come in school and look both ways making sure I don't see Carly anywhere, I suddenly see her watching someone, I follow her stare and see her watching a blonde girl and Travis. I look closer and gasp realizing its Sam. I try to hold my laughter realizing how much she probably hates this. I wonder how much ham Carly offered Sam. Even though I hate, hate, hate to admit it Sam looks… nice. But it just doesn't fit her. I like (or at least prefer) her better when she was back to her old outfits.

After Sam is done talking to Travis she walks back over to Carly and Carly squeals with delight, I bet Travis said yes to Sam. Haha, he's in for a bad, violent night. Sam grabs something I think is toast and walks away. I head for my locker quickly as I can before Carly could see me.

"Freddie!" Aw butter. Too late. I turn around and put on a fake smile.

"Hey Carls,"

"Guess what! Sam asked Travis to prom and he said yes! Aren't you excited?" She's so loud and happy. Why would I be excited for a guy who's going out with a demon?

"Puh! Totally!" I sounded sarcastic. I hope Carly got the memo that I don't care. Guess not.

"I know right! So now, next step you have to ask out Shelby!" I roll my eyes and groan.

"But Carly-"

"No 'but Carly' anything! Your asking her today if you like it or not!" I try to put my foot down but she gives me those doe eyes and I can't resist. Ugh curse her doe eyes.

"Fine."

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!" She claps.

"So fun," I roll my eyes. "But then you have to ask out Brad," She suddenly turns red and stops clapping,

"What if he says no?" I look behind her and smirk.

"It looks like you're about to find out," And leave her with a confused look on her face.

Sam's POV

Mmmm, toast. I thought gnawing on my bacon toast. I wonder what Carls is up to now.

Carly's POV

I was about to say what to Freddie but he quickly leaves, I look over and then Brad is coming my way! Alert! Alert! Oh my God! What do I do! How do I look! I need a mirror!

"Hey Carly," Brad flashes me his white teeth, I go weak at the knees.

"H-hey Braaaad," I stare at him smiling and batting my eyes.

"How's it going?"

"Oh you know the usual nothing. Trying to get Freddie to ask Shelby out to prom. Ha so badonkers!" Badonkers? BADONKERS? My life is now ruined forever.

"Haha, that's sweet." Huh he doesn't even seem to notice. Okay, come on Carly Shay, ask him out. Come on you can do it.

"So Brad, I was wondering… if you know… wanted to… like… maybe… go to prom with me?" I squeak out the last part.

"Ya of course!" He smiles widely, I use every ounce of my body to not break out dancing!

"Really? Cool! Just come to my apartment, were we have ICarly, around seven!" He smiles, "Cool, see ya then Shay."And he walks away. I feel like I'm floating on air.

_-Lunch-_

"Guys!" I run over were Sam and Freddie sat eating their foods.

"Hey Carls," Sam says with a mouth full of chicken.

"What is it?" Freddie asks.

"I asked Brad to prom and he said yes!" I squealed, they smile at the same time… too weird.

"That's great!" They said in unison. Really too weird.

"Um… ya. Anyways, Freddie did you ask Shelby yet?" I ask.

"Ya, she said sure." He rolled his eyes. Sam laughs and Freddie glares at her.

"Yay! Now we all have dates! Prom is gonna be so much fun!" I took a bite of my cheese pizza. They all nodded, and for a second everything was peaceful. For a second.

"So Puckett, are you ready for getting prom set up after school?" Freddie smirks. Sam glares and punches him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"I'm ditching the stupid prom making poster or whatever their gonna make me do."

"Sam you can't, or else you're not gonna graduate!" I yell. She is so stubborn sometimes.

"Ugh, but Carly!" I gave her a look,

"Ugh! Fine. I'll go make poster and chiz." I smile, "Good."

_-After School-_

Sam's POV

I slam my locker and head to the stupid gym and see what those people want me to do to help set up the stupid prom. Stupid, stupid, stupid. When I get there I look around to see who the stupid people there are stupid enough to volunteer. I need to stop saying stupid.

There were only about twelve of us and then I spot a nub. Oh for my heaven of ham! Fredward is here? He signed up! What the chiz!

"I want to first start off my thanking you to come and help with prom!" Blah, blah, blah, Mrs. Ackerman, just blabbed out worthless crab. I sneak a glance at the nerd and we have eye contact, he smirks and I just want to blow my fist in his dorky head.

"I will now name off people who will work with who, and what they will be working on." She starts to name people off and when she gets to the end, I realize she hasn't said me or Fredwardo yet. Oh chiz! No! No! No!

"And Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson will be working on the posters to set up around the school! Now all of you go get started." I was about to have a nervous breakdown when Freddie came over, looking all mad as I was.

"This is unbelievable!" He remarks.

"No chiz! Why are you even here?"

"Extra credit," Ha, of course, what a friggin nerd.

"Well, it looks like were gonna be working with each other for a few weeks, great." He rolls his eyes. I don't say anything and grab the stupid poster and markers.

"Let's go." And off I went with the nub. This is gonna be a long two hours.


	4. IPoster

**A/N- Hey my fellow readers! IPWV what AMAZING! But did you see the promo for ILost My Mind? I started to freak out! August though? Really! UGH.**

**Disclaimer- I. Do. Not. Own. ICarly. (SEDDIE!) **

Sam's POV

So I'm here with this nub drawing ridiculous things on our prom posters. I look at mine- green poster with small lettering saying "go to prom." with drawings of chicken, bacon, ham, and smoothies all over. I got to say, it looks amazing! Then I look over at the nubs. Yellow poster with giant writing saying "PROM, THE BEST NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE." With stripes and swirls.

"Your poster looks like a girl made it Benson." I smirk. He looks up and glances at mine and laughs.

"At least mine doesn't look like a butcher made it."

"Nyhe!"

"Nyhe!"

What a nub.

"So Puckett, are you excited your going with Travis?" He smiles. Ugh, one day that boy is gonna wish he never met me.

"What is it to you, nerd." I start to doodle fat cakes on my poster now.

"I just want to know whats going through your head demon." Whats going through my head?

"What are you a fortune cookie?"

"A fortune cookie? That isn't a fortune cookie saying, a fortune cookie is giving someone…" I zoned him out. Blah, blah, blah. He is the most boring person to talk to. I have no clue how I put up with him for seven years.

"Shut uppp," I say when I realize he was still explaining the fortune cookie sigma.

"I was just saying," Fredwad mumbles.

"What about you, are you happy you're going with that Shelby chick." Man, that girl is in for a treat. That is gonna be the most boring time of her life.

"Don't remind me." Fredo rolls his eyes.

"What? Fweddie sad that he isn't going to pwom with Carlykins?" He snaps his big head up with angry spread across his face. Geeze.

"Shut up Puckett. You don't know anything!" He half yells.

Freddie's POV

Sometimes Sam pushes me too far.

"Ah ya I do! The whole school knows, you're so deeply in love with Carly. Ever since you met her in the sixth grade! Carly, Carly, Carly that's all you ever talked about." I smirk and laugh, she gives me a confused look.

"Jealous much?" Her eyes go wide and really, I'm scared for my life.

"I RATHER MAKEOUT WITH GIBBY THEN BE JEALOUS OF YOU LOVING CARLY!" She screams. I look around, thank God everyone is in the gym setting up the place.

"But Sam, aren't you forgetting something, you made out with me? Remember." I had my cocky tone on. Bad mistake. Sam grabs me by the collar of my shirt and I try to unleash her grip but it's impossible,

"Sam! Sam! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" I struggle. She turns her head to me inches away from my face.

"Benson. You're gonna wish you never we're born." And with that she takes me somewhere, were I am afraid for my life.

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to end it there! Okay, so it's coming soon. The "big chapter" we're everything goes down. It might be the next one or the one after that. But it is coming soon. Please review! **

**I would like to give a shout out to ****XxThe Penny TreasurexX****, s/he has written a review on every chapter so far! Thank you so much! Also thank you too KressxBlack! S/he also reviewed a couple of times! Thanks you two! You guys keep me going!**


	5. IGet Trapped

**A/N- Guess who's back, back again, Paige is back, tell a friend! Ya I have no life… **

**So since the chapter before was short I decided to give you the next chapter! Yes so you guys get two chapters in one day! Congrats! So the 'big chapter' (or the 2****nd**** biggest, the 1****st**** is at the prom) is the next chapter! Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I am not Dan Schneider… *signs* if only…**

Carly's POV

I walk in school the next morning and see posters for prom everywhere! My stomach does a flip, and my excitement is almost uncontrollable! I see Sam at her locker eating a sandwich and I skip over to her.

"Sam! Oh my God, the posters look amazing!" I smiled widely. Sam rolls her eyes and slams her locker. Something's up with her.

"You okay?" I ask, she looks at me and smile. Total fake. I know her better than that.

"Ya Carls! Why wouldn't I be?" She looks away and I know she rolled her eyes. I'll figure it out sooner or later.

"I'll meet you in home room, I need to go to the bathroom and put on some lip gloss."

"Whatever."

And we apart. I start to head to the girls bathroom when two girls came out screaming… that's weird. I was about to open the door when I saw a poster rate next to the bathroom. It was green and it had food all over and I squinted closely seeing the "go to prom."

"Oh Sam…" I said quietly. I walk in and scream my head off.

"Freddie? What the mustard!" I see Freddie tied to one of the stalls, with duct tape on him. He looks tired and gross. I walk over and tear off the duct tape.

"Ah! That hurt!" He croaks. He sounds horrible.

"What happen to you?" I ask while untying the rope.

"Sam. That's what happened! I have been here all night! And when the janitor came in he saw me and ignored me! He just kept cleaning the bathroom and left me here! And did you know Sam keeps a rope and duct tape in her backpack? Ya I didn't either until yesterday! I had been here for nine hours! I'm hungry, tired, gross, and my arms and legs went numb after four hours of being tied!"

I got the rope untied and Freddie slid off the stall onto the floor and groans in pain. He slowly gets up a stretches.

"What did you say to make her do this?" Whatever it was it had to be horrible. Freddie should know not to push Sam. He has been doing that lately.

"Nothing." He mumbles. Ugh! Why hasn't they been telling me anything! Something is up, and I need to find out, soon.

"Well you look like a wreak, go home get something to eat, take a shower, put on new clothes, and come back at lunch." I pat his back. He smiles at me but it was a different smile. It wasn't a smile he has giving me the past five years, but a… brotherly smile. It was nice, and it felt right and in place.

"Thanks Carls," He tried to hug me but… ew.

"Um, just get clean first then we can hug, you been tied up to a girls stall bathroom for nine hours," I chuckle. He smirks.

"True."

_~Lunch~_

When I got to home room and Sam wasn't there. I figured she ditched so the next class I'll see her would be lunch. Which I know for sure she wouldn't skip. I go over to our usual table and see Sam there eating what looked like pizza.

"Sam!" I yelled once I sat down. She looked up at me with a mouth full of food.

"What?"

"You tied up Freddie in the girl's bathroom for _nine_ hours!" I signed when she smiled. How can Sam feel like it was nothing?

"So?"

"He could of gotten hurt!" I semi-yelled. She rolled her eyes,

"Chill Carls, he's perfectly fine, see." Sam points behind me and I look over seeing Freddie walking over smiling.

"Hola chicas." He sat down in the middle of Sam and me.

"Hey Freddie,"

"Wassup Fredwad." Freddie looked over at Sam and rolled his eyes,

"So how was your night, Fredluppe?" Sam asks,

"It was the best night _ever._" Freddie smiled. Freddie… will you ever learn? Sam snaps her head up from her food and glares at him.

"I bet it was,"

_"I bet it was,"_ Freddie mimicked. My jaw drops, what the heck Freddie?

"Watch it Benson, or next time I'll tie you up where no one will ever find you, and you can slowly rot there." Sam smirks. Freddie gulps and stays silence. After an awkward three minutes of silence, Sam gets up and dumps her tray and leaves.

"What is up with you?" I ask Freddie.

"What do you mean?"

"You been pushing Sam's buttons the last weeks, and I don't understand why?" Freddie shrugs,

"I don't know, I'm tired of her pushing me around," I roll my eyes and laugh,

"That's sure working out!" Freddie signs and gets up.

"Where you going?" I ask, I hope I didn't hurt his feelings,

"Shelby wants me to come early for chemistry, to talk about prom," He rolls his eyes, poor Freddie, I feel slightly guilty for this. _Slightly. _

"Well have fun!" I smile trying to lighten up his mood. Didn't work.

"Don't count on it," and walks away leaving me alone. I wonder if where Brad is. What is up with Sam and Freddie? Ugh, I need to stop thinking to myself.

Sam's POV.

That stupid, nerdy nub of a dork needs to stop with this chiz of an attitude! I'm totally sick of it and on the verge to kill him any second now.

'_You made out with me. Remember.' _Ah that stupid line keeps running through my head. I didn't make out with him! I wanted to shut him up! Blah! I need ham, I need ham now and fast. Why did I kiss him? I should have just punched him to shut him up. I think I lost my mind! **(A/N- haha I just had to use it! I can't wait to watch it!) **I hate that nub. That kiss was the biggest mistake of my life. Note to self- when a nub keeps talking and talking don't kiss to shut him up, punch him in the jaw and walk away.  
>"Hey see you after to school," Fredo mumbles past me. Ugh chiz! I forgot about that stupid prom set up! I swear if that dork is gonna have an attitude, I'm gonna run him over with a lawn mower!<p>

_~After School~_

So far it's been good. Neither of us has talked to each other which is the way I like it.

"Sam?" Ah spoke too soon.

"What." I growled. I am so not in the mood for this.

"I just wanted to say sorry about what I said yesterday," I look up, wow. He actually apologized. I give him a small, small, _small,_ side smile.

"Well you should be," I said in a lighter tone.

Freddie's POV.

I think I actually saw a smile from Puckett. I feel like hundred thousand pounds off my shoulders. But I need to talk to her. About everything and I know if I don't things that need to be spoken will be silenced forever. Okay now that was fortune cookie style. I know she'll just ignore it so I need to make her trapped. Think Freddie, think. Then an idea just accorded to me. I get out my phone and text Gibby.

Sam's POV.

"Hey Puckett,"

"What Benson." Annoyance came all over my body.

"I heard the janitor keeps ham and chicken in a cooler in the closet," Fredwad smirks. No way! I so need meat right now!

"No way! Let's go! Hurry!" I get up and race to the walk in closet. I open it and walk in, soon Fredlumps walks in with me and closes the door, what the crab?

"What are you doing?" I yell.

"Gibby now!" He yells, what Gibby? And soon I hear the door lock. No. NO. NO! I try to open the closet but it's locked!

"BENSON GET US OUT!" I yell, the nub crosses his arms and shakes his head.

"No. We need to talk Puckett." I cannot believe this!

"Get us out or else your face will look like Gibby's!" I threaten. I heard Gibby on the other side of the door, "Hey! My mom calls me handsome everyday!" I roll my eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" Guppy? Why is Guppy here? Okay that isn't the point.

"The only way to get out is to talk." Benson says calmly. Ugh, he won't budge. I go as far to the right side of the closet as possible and sit down. Fredwad does the same but to the left. We're only about five feet away from each other.

"Now shoot, before I kill you." I mumble. Then I suddenly realize I can't burst down the door in matter of seconds, but to be honest I want to hear what the nub says.

"Now about the kiss,"

**A/N- Cliffy! Sorry, but I wanted to leave it there so it's not too long. Two chapters in one day? Wow, I'm really committed to this story. I have a different story set up in my mind, but I'm gonna wait until I'm finished with this one. So please review! I'll post the next chapter soon! Maybe tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day, or the next day, haha just kidding… So review! **


	6. IConfess

Freddie's POV

"Now about the kiss," I start waiting for her to butt in, but she's silence so I keep going,

"You say you did it to just shut me up, right?" Sam nods, nothing else just nods. "Well to be honest, it didn't feel like it was just to shut me up, you could have down some other things to shut me up! It just doesn't make sense, it says your mood was 'In Love' you hung out with me and Brad, you were nice, you didn't make mean comments, you denied of being in love with Brad, not being in love, just denying it with Brad, and then you kiss me? Do you see why it's just all confusing Puckett?" She didn't say anything for a while just silence.

"You made out with me!" I added after silence. She finally spoke up.

"I didn't make out with you! It was only for like three seconds!" She shouts,

"More like eleven!" I stated.

"So you counted in your head?"

"Well no, I me-"

"Were you just waiting for it to be over?" Whoa where is this going,

Sam's POV

"No!" He put his hands up, oh no I am not letting him go.

"Look Benson, everyone knows you're in love with Carly ok? I know if I did have feelings for you, you wouldn't feel the same way, 'cause you love Carly, you probably wished that was Carly kissing you and not me!" _Puckett stop it before you say something you regret,_ "But no, it was me, your enemy, ya I didn't love Brad! Yes that stupid thing said I was 'In Love' but I don't know how I'm feeling! Every since I saw you and Carly dance at the Groovy Smoothie, the way you two just looked like you were in deep in heaven, I felt _crushed,_ I don't know why I felt that!" _Sam stop it!_ "When Carly said how Brad was a nice guy, and everything, she was describing you also! I pictured us having a fudging good time! And then you came outside, and you said those things to me, how if I never show I feel, I will never know how the other person will feel back, I kissed you!" _SAM STOP IT NOW,_ I stood up and glared at Freddie, "BECAUSE FREDDIE, I KISSED YOU CAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! OKAY? I know you love Carly! And when you said nothing I just said it was to shut you up so I didn't look like a fool like I look now! So now you know the truth Benson! I am completely totally in love with you!"

Oh God what did I just do? I kicked the door down and it landed on Gibby and walked away fast all steamed up. I head to my house and just sit on my bed crossed arms. Why did I say that? Ugh! I probably looked weak and all mushy and ugh! It was like a stupid romantic soap opera or what not!

My secret is out now. Great. I didn't even realize till I said it. So after an hour of everything replayed in my mind I went on the laptop and went on and read unbelievable stories about Carly, Freddie, and I. They made me feel better a little. God I hope I didn't sound so pathetic and mushy like these stories are. I can't dare show my face at school tomorrow.

Freddie's POV.

She broke down the door and walked away. Sam is in love with me? It felt so weird to say it in my mind. Gibby groaned and pushed the door off of him. Guppy sat on the other side of the hallway eating an ice cream cone smiling.

"Happy Birthday!"

"What the chiz just happened man?" Gibby winced at the pain of his back.

"Sam loves me." I mumbled. I'm in total shock.

"How do you feel about her?" Gibby asks rubbing his back. How do I feel? I mean all this time we hated each other, I never, not once, thought of her more than an enemy, friend, best friend, whatever we were. I never consider her as more than a best friend.

"I don't know Gibs, I don't know."

**A/N- There you have it! Its short I know but it kinda has to be, so this story has about 3-6 more chapters then it's done! I kinda wrote this story pretty fast… it's my first story and I'm proud of it! Anyways, prom is the big chapter and it will have two parts to it. **

**And for the Seddie freaks that I love so dearly, BE PATIENT. I hate stories that just rush into feelings; I mean it took about what 3? 4 years for IOMG/ILost My Mind to happen? So please be patient! **

**Read and Review! **


	7. ITalk To You

Carly's POV

Something is up with Sam and Freddie… why you ask? BECAUSE, for two weeks they been ignoring each other! Well Sam is ignoring Freddie, because yesterday Freddie wanted to talk to Sam but Sam refused. I mean there still the same, Sam is eating meat and is consuming seven thousand calories a day, and Freddie is still in his AV club.

But they just seem… distance, like during when we do ICarly, there their old selves, then rate when we get off air, they say nothing and act like they don't know each other! It's frustrating! At least prom is in a week! I'm so excited, which reminds me, Sam needs to get her dress!

"Sam!" I yell. Sam jerks her head up on my couch, and looks over,

"WHAT?"

"You need to get your prom dress!" Sam groans and I roll my eyes,

"Let's go!"

So were at this shop called Dresses for Chicks, weird name. But they have cute dresses.

"You know, Lady Gaga had this meat dress-"

"Sam." I crossed my arms. No way is she going to prom with a meat dress! First that's gross, and she'll attract flies, and she'll be to tempted to eat it and get parasites again!

"Huh, fine." I look through the dresses, cheesy, ew, too pink, too goth,

"Huh!" I gasp. Sam looks over with a bored look on her face,

"What."

I pull out a dress, and Sam checks it out,

"No way in peaches am I wearing that!"

I roll my eyes,

"Please Sam, for me? At least try it on," I beg. She signs and grabs it from me. Ha! I always get her.

"Hurry up!" I yell impatient. It's been almost twenty minutes since she went in the changing room.

"Carly please don't make me come out in this!"

"Sam." She groans and walks out.

"Wow." Was all I could say. Sam looked amazing! She was wearing a white strapless dress that went just below her knees, it had gold beading on it and was frilly on the bottom (where it kinda poof out and it's fun to spin in), it brought out her golden hair.

"Sam! You need to get that! It's _amazing_!" She rolled her eyes, I know she shouldn't get white, it's gonna get meat sauce on it by the end of the night, but it was a must.

"Whatever. I'm starving lets go eat food." Huh, she doesn't even realize how amazing she looks and all she's thinking about is food! Good. I would be worried.

Sam's POV

While Carly was getting her pasta, I was here thinking while eating my ribs about Freddie and the incident. He tried talking to me but really what is there to talk about? The only thing bad about this is I haven't insulted him in weeks! I'm going crazy! Every day after school is so awkward. Luckily I got Gibby to trade places with me, (well I threaten him, but he's a Gibby, who cares?) so now I work with this girl named Rebecca, and we just put up balloons and stuff like that.

Maybe I guess I should just quickly talk to him, and so we can put everything a side, and I can insult him and beat him up again. That will make me feel sooo much better. But ugh, I hope it won't be all like… _emotional_. Ugh! That makes me want puke. Huh, you can do this Puckett.

**To FredNub- **_Groovy Smoothie, 7. Be there. -_**From Sam**

**To Sam- **_Ok, -_**From FredNub**

Ugh. I hope seven never comes.

_~Later that day~_

So it's like seven thirty and I'm almost at the Groovy Smoothie. Do I care that I'm late? Heck no. I walk in and I see Fredwad sitting there. I walk over and he hands me a smoothie,

"Thanks," He nods, after a minute of silence I choke up,

"So the reason why I brought you here Fredwardo is cause we need to talk." He was about to speak but I interrupted him.

"Just let me talk!" He rolled his eyes, "Go ahead."

"That… incident in the closet, was a mistake. And I regret it and blah, blah, blah anyways, I want everything to go back to normal. You loving Carly, me beating you up, you taking it with _no_ attitude, just everything back in the normal spot. Okay?" I glare. He was thinking, and thinking and thinking, I was about to slap him but he finally spoke up.

"But you admitted of loving me?" Ugh, how to respond Puckett.

"Ya I did, but I just want everything to go back to normal, then my feelings will just fade, no harm done!" I give him a half smile.

"But-"

"No buts'. Please Freddie." I. Can't. Believe. I. Just. Said. Please. And. Freddie. He was about to say something but shut his mouth. Then smiled,

"Okay," He put his hand up and I grinned and spit in my hand and shook his. He cringed and I chuckled. But when I looked in his eyes, something was off. But I bet it's nothing and I ignored it.

"Good, see ya later Frednub," I got up he stayed there,

"See you later, demon." He smiled. Finally, everything is back where they were left, well almost.

Freddie's POV

I watch her leave and I signed. I couldn't tell her I didn't love Carly anymore. Because she wanted everything to go back to normal really badly so I kept my mouth shut. Even though it's been two weeks, I still don't know I feel. I'm starting to think I will never know. At least things are going back to normal. I don't think it's fair for her to just wait for her feelings to fade, but it seems she doesn't care.

I sit there for a while, and think what just happened. At least our strange friendship is still here. Will I ever know how I feel for that blonde!

**A/N- My chapters are getting really short! Usually I try to get at least over a thousand words now there in the high eight hundreds! But ah-well. So anyways, the next chapter will be prom set up, and feelings start to go down. Prom chapters are coming up and **

**BE PATIENT FOR SEDDIE!(: **

**Anyways, review please! **


	8. IProm Part1 IGive Into You

**A/N- Okay this was my favorite chapter to write, my favorite part is the song and how it's going with Freddie's thoughts in it- ok, ok, I won't ruin anything else, enjoy!**

Carly's POV

Things are finally back to normal! Well almost… I mean Sam and Freddie glance at each other every now and then but really I don't care! I'm just so happy there talking to each other and Sam is calling him nicknames again. Prom is in a couple of days! I'm so excited and I can tell I'm getting on Sam's nerves.

"Carls, if you don't stop blabbing about prom, I will make sure you can't see for a month!" Sam growls at me. We were sitting in English, and Miss Briggs is blabbing about something or somewhat. I can't pay attention knowing in 48 hours Brad and I will be dancing, and maybe get prom queen and king! That would be amazing!

"Sorry, I just can't help myself!" I squealed, Sam rolled her eyes and Freddie looked back at us.

"You're not the one who has to go with Shelby," He rolled his eyes, Sam put her head up and laughed,

"You were thinking about asking her in the first place dumbo!" Freddie was about to say something but closed his mouth.

"Ya but I didn't think she was prom crazy like Carly!" I glared at him. I'm not crazy… I'm just overly excited.

Sam's POV

She's crazy, totally crazy, more like obsessed. She love's prom like I love meat… which is a lot.

"Carl's you have an obsession," I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. She rolls her eyes and swats my hand,

"It's not an obsession!"

"Zip it Shay!" Miss Briggs yells at Carly.

Carly signs and ignores Fredwad and me for the rest of the class, which I don't care for.

After class me and Fredo head to the stupid after school thing.

"Okay students are you excited for prom?" Mrs. Ackerman asks with excitement. Everyone in the class yells 'Ya!'

"No." I yell, Mrs. Ackerman gives me a look then carries on what she was gonna say,

"Anyways, everyone is gonna go to the gym and work there hardest, I want everyone to be working, let's go have some fun!"

I roll my eyes and me and the nub walk in the gym,

General POV

"So, have you talked to Travis lately?" Freddie asks Sam. She shrugs,

"I guess,"

"Oh."

"What about you and Shelby?"

"Ya, she made me go rent a tux, then made me go get her flower thing and made sure it matched her dress, and then help her pick out nail polish." Freddie groans. Sam laughs and laughs, "Haha, that is hilarious!" Freddie shoots her a glare.

"Shut. Up."

_~Two Days Later~_

Carly's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream and run down stairs to find Sam asleep on my couch as always.

"SAM, WAKE UP! TODAY WE HAVE PROM!" I shake her awake. She glares at me,

"We get school off today for prom, and YOU WONT LET ME EVEN SLEEP IN." She yells. Oh ya. Eh, she'll get over it.

"Come on! We have tons to do! Our nails, hair, pictures, dress fitting, get our shoes, get ready, take shower-" Sam interrupts me,

"CARLY BREATHE!"

I take a deep breath, which strangely, I feel a billion times better.

"Okay, okay, I'm good now…"

"Thank you," Sam rolls her eyes,

"LET'S GO!" and I grab her arm and out we go… in our pajamas, oh well, it's not like its church!

Freddie' POV

I wake up and read the clock nine 'o clock. I get up and eat some breakfast my mom left for me before she went to work. I cringe at the wheat pancakes and the low sugar syrup that taste like card board. My mind wonders off towards Sam and Carly.

Carly- The girl I was in love with since 6th grade, nice, pretty and always there for me. I can't believe it took me years to realize I only love her as my sister.

Sam- Oh Sam. The girl who hated me and I hated back. Blonde headed demon. Over time though we grew closer and closer. She admits she's in love with, and I don't know where I stand.

I sign and get up, get dressed, and go get my tux.

General POV

The trio all get's ready for prom. Shelby is nagging Freddie, Carly is nagging Sam, and Brad texted Carly saying how he's excited for tonight. What could possibly happen tonight? Regrets? Love? Happy Endings? Sad Endings?

Prom is almost here and everyone is almost done getting ready.

Freddie's POV

After almost thirty minutes of my mom attacking Shelby and I with pictures we go across the hall to pick up the girls and their dates. I walk in and see Travis and Brad on the couch with Spencer eyeing them from behind the kitchen counter with binoculars. Oh Spencer…

"Fred my man!" Brad gets up and gives me like a guy friend fist thing. Brad is a cool guy and he's right for Carly. Travis gave me a look "Sup" and looks away. Travis is a jerk who doesn't deserve to take Sam to prom. Just saying.

After ten minutes of awkwardness the girls come down. First Carly came down very stunning, mature, classy look. Her red dress matched her makeup and gave her a snow white look. Her hair was up in a fancy bun. When Brad saw her his mouth dropped and hugged her,

"You look amazing," He smiles. Carly blushes.

"SAM GET DOWN HERE." Carly yells, we all hear Sam groan and comes down eating a chicken leg.

Whoa.

Sam is drop dead gorgeous! The white dress brings out her golden locks, and the gold beading on it is amazing. She wore gold eye shadow and lip gloss. Carly probably made her wear the eye shadow. Her hair was down with a little of it in a pony in the middle with a golden comb thing in it. Travis looked at her a whistled,

"Sam you're hot."

I rolled my eyes, what a perve.

"Okay, everyone get together for a picture," Spencer grinned.

After pictures we all head to the limo.

"Carly you look so beautiful tonight," Brad gave her a side hug in the limo.

"Sam you look sexy." Travis wiggled his eyes brows. Sam rolls her eyes while eating bacon. Carly kept her deal up getting the limo with bacon in it.

"Cough" Shelby says. I looked at her weird. "Ah cough cough" she does again, what is her problem? "Coug-"

"Oh my living watermelon, Fredape! The girl wants you to give her a complement!" Sam says with a mouth full of bacon.

"Oh, you look nice." I said half hearted. She smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Gross. I glimpse at Sam who is just eating bacon. What was Carly thinking of giving Sam a white dress? She's gonna stain it by the end of the night. But dang, that dress was amazing on her.

We get to our school and the gym looks amazing. Songs are blasting through the speaker, right now it's _E.T by Katie Perry_,

"Come on! Let's go dance!" Shelby practically drags me on the dance floor. Not to be mean but… Shelby dances worse than Spencer. It looks like she has fire ants on her and she's trying to get them off. I barely move my body left to right and I can hear Sam laugh her butt of behind me.

"You're a good dancer!" Shelby giggles. Oh gosh. I look over seeing Carly and Brad dance and it looks like their having the time of their lives. I grin Carly deserves a guy like Brad. I look to find Sam and Travis at the snack thing. Sam is stuffing her face and I smile widely.

"Come on everybody, get on the dance floor, it's time for a slow dance song," The DJ's deep voice comes over the speaker. Oh God save me now. Shelby screeched and forcefully put my hands on her waist and put her arms around my neck. The song _Give Into Me by Leighton Meester and Garrett Hedland_ came on. I then saw Sam and Travis in front of us, Sam was facing me and Travis's back was to me, they were in the same position as us.

_I'm gonna wear you down  
>I'm gonna make you see<br>I'm gonna get to you  
>You're gonna give into me<em>

Sam looked kinda sad, and then she looked up and we had eye contact, neither of us turning away.

_I'm gonna start a fire  
>You're gonna feel the heat<br>I'm gonna burn for you  
>You're gonna melt for me<em>

Travis doesn't deserve to dance with Sam, he's such a jerk.

_Come on, come on  
>Into my arms<br>Come on, come on  
>Give into me<em>

Sam looked so beautiful tonight, and even though the lights are dimed I can see her blue eyes stare at me into my eyes,

_You're gonna take my hand  
>Whisper the sweetest words<br>And if you're ever sad  
>I'll make you laugh<br>I'll chase the hurt_

I listen to the lyrics and how the guy and girls voice mix in beautifully, and how if either Sam or I are sad we try to make each other feel better,

_My heart is set on you  
>I don't want no one else<br>And if you don't want me  
>I guess I'll be all by myself<em>

I wonder if Sam's heart is set on me… if she'll never want anyone but me… ha ya right.

_Come on, come on  
>Into my arms<br>Come on, come on  
>Give into me<em>

How can she be in love with me? When she saw me and Carly dancing at the Groovy Smoothie? Oh… I didn't know she saw us. When I was dancing with Carly it felt… brothly-sisterly, nothing more…

_I'll use my eyes to draw you in  
>Until I'm under your skin<em>

Sam and I have yet to break eye contact, and I realize how much the lyrics fit in… I feel like Sam in under my skin…

_I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms  
>Come on, come on, come on<em>

My heart is starting to beat faster and faster,

_Give into me_

I feel like I could stare at Sam forever,_  
>Give into me<br>_As the song fades out with the words, I feel like my heart is gonna explode, oh my God, I think it just hit me,

_Give into me_

I gave into Sam… I'm in love with her. I'm in love with my blonde headed demon.

**(A/N- BAM! There you have it! But wait… there's just one more chapter! Maybe two… I don't know for sure, but how will Freddie tell Sam? Will he tell her? **

**Did you like the song? I loooove this song! It's one of my favorites! It's from the movie Country Strong, and I love how Leighton Meester and Garrett Hedland's voices mix with each other. **

**Please look up the song on youtube! It's called Give Into Me, and its very beautiful! I highly encourage while you're reading the dancing part you have this song going and follow along with it! **

**Okay please review! I been getting barley any so please review! More reviews the more I'll update! **


	9. IProm Part2 IBy Your Side

**A/N- Haha, okay before you go find out where I live and kill me I can explain… Actually I can't. I got caught up in other fanfics and I just spaced on this story… I also wanted to think it through and carefully, piece this story together, so I hope you like it!**

Sam's POV

Fredwad and I just stared at each other for 3 minutes and 29 seconds, (not that I was counting or anything) with no eye contact broken. My chin was set on Travis's shoulder and so was that Shelby chick with Freddie.

You know before I confessed to Freddie on how "I was in love with him," in my mind I just kept saying I kissed him to shut him up to convince myself that's why. But when I said it out loud, I realized myself I was in love with him. Ughhh. I sound like one of those Fanfics stories!

I finally broke eye contact and looked at Travis who had this smug look on his face.

"I need to go to the bathroom, don't be waiting for me." He winked at me. Ugh, why did I even come with this jerk.

"Believe me I won't," I muttered. I head to the food stand and drown myself in punch, glancing over at Fredo, who was still dancing with Shelby. They broke apart and Shelby says something to Freddie and leaves. His face looks relieved and was now walking over to me. Great.

"So," He picked up a chip and nibbled on it.

"So." I glanced at him. His eyes look like they saw the light.

"What up with you?" I asked. He does a nervous chuckle.

"Puh, um, ah nothing." He moves his eyes left to right. Geeze, can we get a worse liar then him?

Freddie's POV

Come on Freddie just say it! Just say you love her. She's staring at you like you're a nut job! Okay… maybe I am. Man, I sound like one of those stupid cheesy Fanfics stories Sam has showed me one time.

I stopped reading them after I read one where I turned gay, and somehow got pregnant, and was the new "Pregnant Man"

Okay back to Sam…

"You know I know your lying right?" She smirks.

"Huh, fine." Take deep breath.

"Sam, I just re-" I got cut off by the DJ. Of course I did! This is sounding more and more like a fanfics. Because really? A writer would totally do this! **(A/N- Haha ya… I had to do that, I mean it's kinda obvious(:) **

General POV

"Okay Ridgeway students! Are you ready to find out who your prom King and Queen are?" Sam rolls her eyes how Carly has a panic attack.

"But first we do it different here, so we also have the prom Princess and Prince!" Sam bursts out laughing, and Freddie smirks.

"That's sooo cliché," Sam chuckles. A few people look back and then quickly look away when Sam glares.

"Okay, the prom Prince is… Fredward Benson!" Freddie turns into a deep crimson, and Sam has a laugh attack and can barley breathe.

"Oh –huffs- my –huffs- friggin –huffs- God, this is –huffs- the best –huffs- night ever!" Sam has tears rolling down her eyes. Freddie slowly walks to the stage and a girl hands him a crown.

Carly yells and claps, "Yay Freddie!"

Everyone cheers, then Sam yells,

"FREDWAD THE PRINCE OF NUBS! WOO-HOO!"

Freddie glares at her, and the DJ awkwardly goes on,

"And um, the prom princess is… Samantha Puckett!"

Everyone goes quiet and stares back at Sam who's mouth is wide open and eyes look like there gonna pop out. Freddie bursts out laughing and grabs his stomach. Carly starts clapping then everyone claps.

Sam stays frozen. "No way in heck am I going to be the princess!" Sam growls. Carly goes over to her and pushes her through the crowd while she was trying to release Carly's grip.

"No Carly! Please stoooooooop!"

"Sam come on-"

"Nooooo please!"

"You, are, going, to, go, up, there!" Carly drags Sam on stage and runs back down. A girl hands Sam the crown and Sam stanches it from her with a glare on her face.

"Haha, you live up to your name now, Princess Puckett." Freddie says while smiling and waving. Sam looks at him like she is gonna tare him to shreds.

"Shut it, before I feed you to my cat Frothy."

Freddie wipes his grin off his face.

"Okay you two, step aside so I can announce the king and queen." The DJ smiles when everyone cheers.

"Our prom King and Queen are… Brad **(A/N- I don't know his last name sooo make it up in your mind!) **and Carlotta Shay!" Carly squeals and hugs Brad and races up to the stag. She bows so the girl can place the crown on her head and Brad does the same.

Sam's POV

Tears roll down Carly's eyes and I can't help but smile. She deserves this, and I'm glad she'll always remember this night. Carly hugs Brad that is grinning also and is giving a side wave while everyone, including me and Fredluppe, clap and cheer.

I look in the way back to see Travis and Shelby making out. Gross. I nudge Fredo in the ribs,

"Looks like our dates ditched on us," I smirked. Fredward followed my gaze and cringed at the sight.

"Thank God she's out of my hands now,"

I smirk and put my attention back at Carly and Brad.

"Okay now, it's time for the princess, prince, king, and queen dance." The DJ announced. Oh for heaven of ham… no. No. No. No.

"Go down and slow dance." He had his "smooth voice" on.

"Well no chiz!' I yell at him. He puts his hands up in defense. Well geeze did he think we were twelve? I stomp down the stairs and Freddie, Carly, and Shane follow. When we were walking down I happily threw away that stupid cheap plastic crown.

We get down to the floor and everyone is watching.

"This one, is for you guys." The DJ starts to play _By Your Side by Tenth Avenue North_

**(A/N- This is where you should go to YouTube or iTunes and play this song while you read… why? Because it makes it so much more epic(: So… go go go!) **

The guitar part at the beginning of the song comes over the speaker and everyone around us, start to dance. Fredwad looks at me and puts out his hand. He actually wants to dance? With me? I hesitate but take it. I slowly put my arms around his neck and he puts his arms around my waist, and move side to side, very slowly without eye contact. Talk about awkward.

General POV

_Why are you striving these days  
>Why are you trying to earn grace<br>Why are you crying  
>Let me lift up your face<br>Just don't turn away_

"I can't believe we're dancing…" Sam, broke the silence. Freddie gave her a confused look.

_Why are you looking for love_

"Why?" He asks.

_Why are you still searching as if I'm not enough  
><em>

"Because we- wel- um," Sam didn't know why either.

_To where will you go child  
>Tell me where will you run<br>To where will you run_

"Look Sam, I need to tell you something," Freddie says in a serious tone.

_'Cos I'll be by your side wherever you fall  
>In the dead of night whenever you call<br>And please don't fight these hands that are holding you  
>My hands are holding you<em>

"What is it nub?" Sam says in a curious tone, trying to search his eyes for an answer. No such luck.

_Look at these hands at my side_

"I want you to know, that I don't love Carly anymore, nothing more than a sister."

_They swallowed the grave on that night_

Sam gives him a shocked expression.

_When I drank the world's sin  
>So I could carry you in and give you life<em>

"Since when?"

_I wanna give you life_

"Since after me and her dated…"

_And I'll be by your side wherever you fall  
>In the dead of night whenever you call<br>And please don't fight these hands that are holding you_

"And you tell me this now, because?" She says in a kinda angry way.

_My hands are holding you_

"You wanted everything to go back to normal. You wanted it so bad, so I didn't say anything."

Sam face softens. "Wow." Was all she could say.

_Here at my side wherever you fall  
>In the dead of night whenever you call<em>

Freddie's heart beats faster. "Sam, look, I-I, while we were dancing… we we're staring into each other's eyes,"

_And please don't fight these hands that are holding you  
><em>

Sam gulps and gets nervous. Ya, a nub is making a Puckett nervous. _Oh God._

"I felt something between us,"

Sam's heart started to beat,

_My hands are holding you_

"Get to the point Benson!"

_Cause I, I love you_

The lyric just stole Freddie's words from his mouth. He got really freaked out by how weird that was.

_I want you to know  
>That I, I love you<br>I'll never let you go_

Sam's eyes get _slightly_ watery, hearing the lyrics go around in her mind while staring at Freddie.

_And I'll be by your side  
>Wherever you fall<em>

_In the dead of night  
>Whenever you call<br>And please don't fight  
>These hands that are holding you<br>My hands are holding you_

"Oh my cheese Benson spit it out all ready!" Sam croaks.

_Here at my side wherever you fall  
>In the dead of night whenever you call<br>And please don't fight these hands that are holding you  
>My hands are holding you<em>

Freddie closes his eyes, then opens them

_Here at my side  
>My hands are holding you<em>

_Ohh,  
><em>

"I love you Sam."

**(A/N- Yes! Yes! I'm done! That took me **_**forever**_** to write! But I gots to say… I love it!**

**Okay about the song… it is one of my favorites! It's sung by a Christian band, and you could tell by the lyrics it's a Christian song, but really anyone could relate to this song in different ways.**

**I thought the lyrics went perfect on the Seddie relationship is(:**

**Please! I highly encourage for you to play the song while reading the dancing part!**

**I know, I'm evil, but there is one (maybe two) more chapters!**

**I promise no more cliff hangers!**

**I just realized… that this ended in a similar way as my other chapter…**

**Ah well…**

**Read and Review please!**


	10. IProm Part3 IYou Too

**A/N- And here it is *sniff* *sniff* the last chapter of the story. I really liked writing this story but more to come in the future! Oh and there is kinda a… "Unplanned moment" that I seriously just added while not thinking about it in here. I don't want to ruin it soo.. enjoy!**

Carly's POV

The song was amazing. I stare in Brad's eyes and I never want to leave his arms. I look over at Sam and Freddie and there talking, they look so amazing with each other. They fit into each other's arms.

"Brad, thanks for coming to prom with me, it was the best night of my life." I grin. Me and Brad. Prom queen and king. My dream prom has came true.

"No problem Carly. I'm glad you asked me." The song was over, and I told Brad I'll be right back. I walked over to where Sam and Freddie were dancing, I wanted to go talk to Sam about if I should try to make a move on Brad or not.

Freddie says something which I couldn't make out, and when I get closer I hear Sam stutter something.

"Y-y-you lov-" Sam was almost say, before she got cut off by Gibby, I stood there cold in my tracks. What? What was she going to say?

Gibby takes my eyes off them when he started to talk and I stare at him on stage in a bright blue suite. Oh Gibby…

"Um…" He says nervously. He coughs and goes on.

"Okay, so senior year is coming to a close, and I haven't told the one I have been in love with since eighth grade that I fallen for her yet so… Carly Shay,"

_Oh no. Ohhhh no. No. No. No._

"I want to say I'm in love with you." My mouth drops and everyone bursts in "Awws" and claps. Why are they clapping? What happened to that Taylor girl? Tally? Tony? Whatever her name was!

Brad stares at me with a smirk on his face, and I look over at Sam and Freddie who are still staring at each other in shock. Um HELLO? Did you hear what Gibby just said! Gibby steps down and the student body spreads apart, divided in two, and Gibby came walking towards me in the middle.

"Oh God…"

Freddie's POV

"Do you want to take this outside?" I ask her. I rub the back of my neck. Was she gonna say something? I mean I know she loves me back but… she could have gotten over me? Or will be mad at me for not finding my true feelings earlier…

Sam looks at me with a heck of confusion in her eyes. She nods and we walk out of the the gym and out in the court yard. I realize this was the same spot were Sam kissed me and saying it was to 'shut me up' only a month in a half ago.

"You love me?" Sam looks at me. I gulp, and run my fingers through my hair,

"Yaaaa…" I grin,

"Since when?" She asks.

"Since we were staring at each other while dancing to that country song for about 3 minutes and 29 seconds straight … not that I was counting or anything."

"So not even fifteen minutes ago?"

"Well… I guess I have since you kissed me, I just never realized it till now…" I wander off in my sentence. Sam looks away then back at me and punches me in the arm,

"Ow! What was that for?" I say while rubbing my arm.

"For making this like a sappy romance movie!" Sam says in a serious tone, then laughs.

I look up at her and smile. Yup. This was the girl I'm in love with.

Carly's POV

"Gibby I-"

"Shh, hush my love," Gibby puts his index finger on my lips. Oh my goodness.

"I know your heart is set on Bradley over there, but I will wait for you, I will fight for you until your heart stops beating."

Geeze… Twilight much? I mean ya he was a werewolf on an ICarly skit but… geeze.

"Gibby what about that one girl, what was her name… Tasha!" I smile. He looks away then back again all dramatically like in a movie. Huh, this is getting weird.

"Tasha was there for me to try to get over you, but the heart wants, what the heart wants." This boy won't budge.

"Gib-"

"Carly, Carly, Carly, please, just know, I will always be waiting for you. We're both going to Seattle University, so there's no need to rush your feelings, until then. Goodbye my love" and with that Gibby was gone. How did he do that?

I see Brad walking over with an amused smile on his face.

"Look Brad, I don't have any feelings for Gibby! I only like him as a friend I swea-"

"Haha, Carly chill! I thought it was sweet of him. Besides I know you don't like him." He smiles and I just want to grab him and kiss him until we can't breathe anymore.

"Brad I really, really like yo-" but before I could finish he kisses me. I swear when I'm kissing him, sparks fly, it's like electricity, I might die!

Okay… that could be like a catchy song! Hmm, maybe just maybe…

We broke from are amazing kiss and he grins at me.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this but… kissing you is better than making fudge." He chuckles. I burst into laughter and grab him by the shoulder's and kiss him again. Just perfect…

General POV

Sam and Freddie walk back in the gym hand and hand smiling like never before. Carly looks over at them and stares at their hands and grins.

"Please tell me you guys are…?" She trails off smiling. Sam rolls her eyes and Freddie nods like a dork happily. Carly squeals and hugs them both. Sam couldn't help but smile.

"What about you and Brad?" Freddie asks still holding hands with Sam. Carly turns into a dark shade of red.

"Carls that so great!" Sam gives Carly a side hug not letting go of Freddie. Brad chuckles and pulls Carly by her waist next to him.

"Come on Ridgway, this is your last dance tonight, make it last." The DJ's voice came over the speakers, then _Seventeen Forever by Metro Station_ came on and everyone started to cheer and dance. Brad and Carly go off and dance and Freddie and Sam went into the hallway still hearing the song in a faded out way.

"I can't believe after seven years, we're together." Freddie smiles at Sam.

"Oh don't be such a girl," Sam rolls her eyes but smirks.

"Don't try to be 'Oh romance is so overrated' Puckett." Freddie smiles while swinging their still together hands.

"Well it is!" Sam glared at Freddie.

"Say what you want but when I was trying to tell you how I felt you were about to cry!" Freddie smirks. Sam stops and punches his arm.

"Ow!"

"Was not!" Sam rolls her eyes embarrassed. Freddie rolls his eyes but then chuckles,

"Deny all you want, but I know you have a sensitive side." Freddie side smiles.

"Whatever."

They walk to their lockers and slide down. Their hands still together and them sitting in front of their lockers in their formal wear still hearing the music in the gym.

_ And I can feel your heartbeat  
>You know exactly where to take me<em>

"Huh, strangely, I'm gonna miss this place," Freddie signs looking around. Sam gives him a disgusted look.

"I sure aint." She sets her head back and closes her eyes.

"At least you, Carly, Brad, and I will all be going to Seattle University together." Freddie smiles. He looks at Sam who is also smiling.

"Yup. And the campus is rate by Raymond's Meat Shop too!" Sam signs thinking about all the meat she can eat. She opens her eyes and sees Freddie staring.

"What are you staring at nub?" She half smiles. Freddie shrugs his shoulders,

"Nothing, so did you have the 'time of your life'" Freddie air quoted. Sam shrugs and doesn't look away from his eyes.

"For a prom."

"For a prom." Freddie repeats. And then Freddie leans in and kisses Sam. They sit there and kiss after a few minutes and break apart.

"I love you my blonde headed demon." Freddie smiles.

"Fredwad don't make this such a FanFic story!" Sam rolls her eyes. Freddie gave her a look and Sam smiles and leans her head back again.

"Love you too nub. Love you too."

**A/N- Oh my gosh, I'm finally done with it! I'm kinda sad that my first fanfics is done but I have ideas for the future! And I'll give you a little hint- SongFic. Yup! My next story will be a long songfic story with different songs in every chapter!**

**And of course it'll be SEDDIE! **

**How did you like that little Cibby in there? Haha, I love Gibby. **

**I might make a epilogue but I don't know for sure.**

**So please review! **

**The more reviews the more ill make an epilogue… **

**Thanks you!(:**

**~Paige **


End file.
